


Till There Was You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romantic Fluff, Seeing things in a new light, changes, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Elias always wanted to drift, going from place to place until he made his dreams come true.Then, a certain hugger came along, challenging everyone of his beliefs.





	Till There Was You

**Author's Note:**

> DownwithWritersBlock Challenge Day 11: “The art of being happy lies in the power of extracting happiness from common things” - Henry Ward Beecher
> 
> Still catching up. Let's see if I can get four in one day for tomorrow! 
> 
> Also, clearly I don't own the Beatles song referred to in this. It also lends this fic its title.

_**“The art of being happy lies in the power of extracting happiness from common things” - Henry Ward Beecher** _

For the first time in his life, Elias feels _alive_.

He's usually the kind of guy who goes faster than the speed of life. He's got _big_ dreams, and _no one_ will get in the way of him reaching that.

At least, that's what he always thought. He'd mentally plotted out every possible scenario, trying to figure out how to get where he wanted. He never factored the sudden arrival of a dark haired, dark eyed hugger.

Bayley managed to turn his life around with _almost_ no effort.

_Plenty_ of women had tried in the past. He would always shake his head, telling them Elias changed for no one.

Bayley proved him wrong.

She didn't force him to change. No, doing that would be cruel, which was the _last_ word he would ever use to describe her.

He'll never forget the first time he disappeared. After two days, he came back to find a _fuming_ somewhat-girlfriend. He hadn't meant to frighten her. None of his previous lady friends cared where he went as long as he came back.

Bayley was _different_.

_Elias Samson, where the hell have you been? I almost called the cops. Sheamus talked me off the ledge. Told me this was just one of those things that you did. Well, you will NOT do that to me._

_Huh?_

_Don't huh me. I'm laying the law down. You can disappear if you really want, but you WILL tell me where you're going._

_And if I don't?_

_You won't have me to come back to. You don't need to tell me where you're going. I just need to know you're gone. I am not going to get in the habit of sitting up all night, terrified that you're dead._

A lesser man might have left after receiving an ultimatum like that. Someone else may have pushed, trying to get her to realize the 'error' of her ways.

Elias reacted differently. Instead of being an ass, he merely nodded, agreeing to respect her wishes.

When a guy suspects he's found a forever kind of girl, he doesn't let her go for _any_ reason.

Good women are few and far between.

Instead of constantly roaming, he begins to spend more time with her. It's not done out of a sense of duty but _because he wants to_.

At one time, he would spend Saturday night in the bar, hopping from one open mic night to the next. As he did this, he prayed to be noticed by someone who might change his destiny. The call of the stage and well vodka were his companions.

Now, that's been replaced by cheap hotels and bad movies. It turned out Bayley had a thing for '80s movies.

One pint of dairy-free Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia and two spoons completed the night.

_You know we could always break our routine and actually GO OUT to a movie._

_Bayley Rose being adventurous?_

_Just saying. How many nights can we POSSIBLY watch Steel Magnolias?_

_Hey now, sometimes we watch Heathers._

_Drink your juice, Shelby._

Somehow, it's become one of his favorite rituals.

If someone told his young self this is what life would become, he knows he _never_ would have believed it. He's somehow managed to accomplish his dreams and deal with his spitfire girlfriend.

At one point, it seemed impossible but he's living the life.

He used to wake up, pour a cup of really bad coffee and drink it inside. He needed to get going with his day and there was _no_ time to stop and take it easy.

Now, more often than not, he has Bayley to spend the mornings with. She's an early riser, and the maker of coffee. She's learned how he likes his coffee, so she'll make it for him, dragging him out of bed to sit on the back deck.

_What's that noise?_

_That thing that sounds like birds?_

_Yeah._

_They're birds. They sing in the mornings._

As he stares from the coffee to Bayley and back, he begins to hum. After a moment, he realizes just what's running through his head.

_There were birds in the sky_

_But I never saw them winging_

_No, I never saw them at all_

_Till there was you_

-fin-


End file.
